


Thunder and Lightning

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Bathing, Bathing/Washing, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Political Marriage, Post-Avengers (2012), Supportive Mjolnir, Tagging as I go, Thor thought he was helping, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, supportive Loki, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: A month after Loki's return, Thor takes Mjolnir on a ride in the woods with a specific question on his mind.





	1. Thunder and Lightning: First Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Back for part 4! I'm really excited about this section and have been planning large parts of it for a while. I know Mjolnir's addition was not popular on all fronts, and some people have commented saying they will no longer be reading, but everyone has been so polite and courteous about it, which I really do appreciate. The first chapter is exclusively Thor x Mjolnir, but Thorki will return next chapter.
> 
> I am striving to get better at tagging my works, so I may start doing that at the end of chapters so I can tag as I go and not give away spoilers. Happy reading!

Under the Asgardian sky, two palace horses trotted through the woods; one was a massive, white stallion which carried its rider’s bulk with ease, and the other a slender, chestnut mare who moved easily through the tight trees. The mid-morning sun caught the golden hair of the stallion’s rider, causing it to burn like fire, and making him appear even godlier than he already appeared. A massive red cloak cascaded off the stallion’s flanks, polished silver and gold trimmed armor gleamed in the sun and tailored black pants and boots emphasized the rider’s athletic build. In short, every thread of his attire proclaimed him to be the Crown Prince of Asgard.

Beside him rode a woman with short hair the color of worn leather, which was perfectly matched by the riding boots she wore. A sapphire shirt and black pants echoed the attire of her companion, but the craftsmanship on her breastplate spoke of her foreign origins. To look at her now, one would not believe that she was the most fearsome weapon in the Realms made flesh.

“Let’s rest our horses,” Thor suggested.

“Are you tiring already?” Mjolnir teased, smiling at him.

“A little,” the prince lied, pulling back on his stallion’s reins.

Mjolnir sighed and guided her mare to the stallion’s side before dismounting.

“We should do this more often,” she said, gripping her mare’s bridal, while Thor dismounted his stallion. “I like getting away from the palace.”

Thor chuckled. “We should,” he agreed, patting his horse’s neck. “You’re more yourself out here.”

Mjolnir’s electric blue eyes scanned their surroundings and a light smile tugged at her lips.

“What are you thinking of?” Thor inquired, stepping towards her.

“Freedom,” Mjolnir breathed.

“From?” Thor prompted cautiously.

Mjolnir raised an eyebrow at him. “Odin,” she explained with a sigh.

Thor’s shoulders slumped. It was no secret around the palace that his father and Mjolnir did not get along, but it still saddened him to hear his most constant of companions speak ill of his father.

“He has not respected me,” Mjolnir continued, approaching Thor, “since I took this form. He forbids me to leave the palace without an escort, and continues to belittle me. I am but a weapon to him.”

“Might we speak of other things?” Thor implored, hoping to divert the conversation, so the question he was determined to ask would come across naturally.

Mjolnir bowed her head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I should not speak ill of your father. I may not like how he treats me, but he is still your father and your king. As long as you respect him, I will endeavor to do so as well.”

Thor was taken aback by her words, and smiled approvingly.

“Now, you wished to speak of other things,” Mjolnir said, returning his smile.

Thor’s heart fluttered; this was the opportunity he had been looking for.

“Us,” he replied.

“Us,” Mjolnir echoed, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Mjolnir,” Thor said, suddenly nervous, “we…we have known each other for a great while now, have we not?”

“That we have,” Mjolnir conceded politely, meeting his gaze.

“During that time, I have made known my affection for you,” Thor stumbled, shifting his weight.

Mjolnir gave him an encouraging smile, “Yes, you have.”

Thor closed his eyes in an attempt to focus. “Mjolnir…I am the Crown Prince of Asgard,” he continued, his mouth going dry as he spoke, “and one day, I shall be king. However, it is not my intention to rule alone.”

Mjolnir’s eyes fixed him in a steady gaze.

“Mjolnir, you have been my most constant of companions for many years, and I rely upon your council in all things,” Thor continued before taking her hands in his and kneeling. “Mjolnir of Svartalfheim, will you honor me by becoming my wife and queen?”

Mjolnir’s heart flew wildly in her chest before landing heavily, “Why me?”

“What?” Thor breathed, his mind struggling to comprehend her response.

“You are the Prince of Asgard,” Mjolnir explained, “any maiden in the Nine Realms would happily be your bride. Why then, are you asking me, if your intention is solely to secure a wife to please your father?”

Thor rose to his feet, still holding Mjolnir’s hands in his. “I am not doing this to please my father,” he insisted. “I want you by my side, Mjolnir.”

“How can I accept half a heart?” she inquired, squeezing his hands. “Better it be given to a princess who believes she has all of it.”

Thor shook his head, “That would be cruel, and unfair to her.”

“You’re asking me to avoid scandal?” Mjolnir accused.

“I am asking you because you understand,” Thor shot back, his grip on her hands tightening.

Mjolnir looked away from him, fighting to keep the bubble of emotion she felt in her throat from bursting. “Does Odin know what you’re asking me?” she muttered.

“I gave you my word that I would not ask for your hand until I did,” Thor reminded her.

A dry laugh that sounded more like a cough escaped Mjolnir’s lips, “In a month’s time, the All-father has given his blessing to no one?”

“You are my one,” Thor insisted, meeting her gaze, “and I wish to marry you.”

“My dowry?” Mjolnir inquired, suppressing the affection Thor’s words had warmed in her heart.

Thor smiled at her, “Do you remember the banquet Eitri and Brokk had with Odin a few weeks ago?”

Mjolnir’s eyes widened with understanding.

“They offered a handsome dowry for you,” Thor informed her. “For their gift, Eitri forged a golden crow, which he enchanted to allow Odin to see through its eyes when it is released from his hand.”

Mjolnir had wondered about the golden crow with sapphires for eyes. It had been brought to Odin three days after Eitri and Brokk’s visit, and had been sitting on the arm of Odin’s throne ever since.

“How did you…?” she inquired, looking up at Thor.

“I wrote to them, and told them of my love for you, and your concern over a lack of dowry,” Thor smiled, kissing the knuckles of her right hand. “How could they pass over an opportunity that would benefit their greatest creation?”

Mjolnir laughed, “They always were opportunistic.”

“A trait shared by my father,” Thor mused.

“That’s all it took?” Mjolnir inquired, impressed by the simplicity of it. “I would have thought Odin to be more…demanding.”

“Dwarven gold is very persuasive,” Thor reminded her, while giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

“That it is,” Mjolnir laughed.

Thor smiled and knelt before her once again. “I gave you my word that I would obtain my father’s blessing. Now that I have, Mjolnir, will you be my wife?”

A smile light up Mjolnir’s face and her heart soared, “Yes!”

Thor’s heart beat wildly in his chest and he felt the release of an enormous weight from his shoulders. He rose to his feet and enveloped her in his arms before pressing a warm kiss to her lips, which she returned.

“Mjolnir,” Thor whispered in her ear.

“Yes?”

“Promise me one thing.”

Mjolnir smiled and pulled far enough away from him to look into his eyes, “Anything.”

“Worry less about what he thinks of you,” Thor insisted, sweeping a piece of hair behind her ear.

Mjolnir paused; Odin or Loki? “Which-?” she inquired.

“-Both,” Thor clarified. “Can you promise me that?”

Mjolnir smiled at him, “I would lose my mind if I tried.”

Thor cupped her face with his hands. “Promise me,” he insisted.

“I promise,” she vowed.

Thor pressed a kiss to her mouth, and pulled her body flesh with his. His kisses became more demanding and Mjolnir pushed him away.

“Is that why you asked me?” she half-screamed, her eyes watering. “Did you think your proposal would make me want you? It’s not that simple!”

Thor moved his mouth wordlessly.

“You’ve been patient with me,” Mjolnir continued, controlling her tone, “and I thank you for that, but if what you call love for me is merely desire, then I cannot be your wife.”

Thor’s shoulders slumped. “Forgive me,” he whispered, “this was not what I intended.”

“What did you intend?” Mjolnir inquired.

“I intended for this to be a happy moment,” Thor explained. “I intended to ask for your hand, for you to accept…”

“And?” Mjolnir prompted.

“And…part of me hoped to untie your virgin knot,” Thor admitted, “but that was desire, not love, and I beg your forgiveness.”

Mjolnir took two steps towards him. “I am not like you,” she whispered, tears falling like rain from her eyes. “I wish I was, but I’m not, and if-.”

“Mjolnir” Thor whispered, cupping her face in his hands, “why would I ask to marry you, if I did not love you? As you said, any maiden in the Nine Realms would happily be my wife, but I don’t want them. I want you at my side, as my wife, and my queen.”

“What if I never desire you?” Mjolnir inquired. “What then? There must be an heir to the throne.”

Thor considered her words carefully before responding, “Neither of us can know for certain that you won’t. Even if it takes hundreds of years, I would like to spend that time with you as my wife.”

“I will hold you to that,” Mjolnir said, laughing and crying simultaneously.

Thor opened his arms to her and she wrapped hers around him. They stood in each other’s embrace, listening to the other’s breathing, and feeling their heartbeat. Mjolnir raised her head and looked into the eyes she had come to adore before kissing the lips that whispered her name.


	2. Thunder and Lightning: Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tells Loki about his engagement, and Mjolnir has an unexpected request for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on tagging situation: despite my best efforts, it keeps listing Thor/Loki ahead of Thor/Mjolnir. I'm sorry if this is misleading, as I know that many of you are on the fence about Mjolnir, especially after Thor's proposal last chapter. 
> 
> My intention for this series is to focus on the sacrifices and hard choices made for love. Thor loves Loki dearly, but because of various factors (which I have brought up in different chapters) they cannot be married on Asgard. Thus, they will not end up together in a picturesque way. However, that does not mean that their love will end simply because Thor gets married. I love these two together (I would not be writing this fic if I didn't) but I also wanted to play with the idea of them struggling to be happy in a world that will never accept Loki as Thor's spouse. I mentioned most of this in the comments, but I thought I would stick it up here too. I completely understand if this is not something you want to read, and I thank you for reading this far into the series. 
> 
> Thank you again for your kind comments. I knew that introducing Mjolnir would not be my most popular move, so I am grateful that your comments have been constructive and understanding. Thank you again!

Thor and Mjolnir rode back to the palace side by side, with their hands joined. In the stable yard, the Prince of Asgard lifted his bride-to-be from her saddle before placing her gently on the ground; both aware of the eyes watching them, especially the ones of emerald that lurked in the shadows.

“You have some good news to spread,” Thor smiled, kissing Mjolnir’s hand.

“Yes, I do,” she replied, keeping her focus on him as she spoke.

“Remember,” Thor whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear, “you promised to worry less about him.”

Mjolnir met his gaze and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I did, and I will,” she agreed, pulling away and walking into the palace.

Thor watched her go before walking towards the emerald eyes that had observed their every move.

“Lurking in doorways?” he mused to Loki.

Loki smiled, “I thought I would come and see you, but it would appear your attention is elsewhere.”

“And now, it’s here,” Thor insisted.

“Is it?” Loki challenged, raising an eyebrow at him. “Because your eyes were following that little hammer of yours for some time.”

“Must you call her that?” Thor sighed.

“What, ‘little hammer’?” Loki mused.

Thor gave Loki an exasperated look, “This is not why I came to speak with you.”

Loki’s eyebrows contracted, and he shielded them from Heimdall’s gaze, “You have my attention.”

“I have asked Mjolnir to marry me,” Thor informed him, “and she has accepted.”

Loki stabbed him in the side with one of his daggers.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, pulling the dagger out.

“Why her?” Loki demanded.

Thor blinked in bewilderment.

“Of all the women in the Nine Realms, who would happily give themselves to you, why her?” Loki clarified.

“I love her, Loki, and I want her at my side,” Thor stated, meeting Loki’s cold gaze. “To marry anyone else would be to play them false.”

Loki stared at Thor, “So you decided that marrying a woman who knows you love me, was preferable to deceiving some princess?”

“Yes,” Thor replied.

“Thor.”

“She understands, Loki,” Thor explained. “Who better to rule at my side than the woman who fell in love with me, despite everything she knows?”

Loki considered this. “What about Odin?” he inquired. “He was not too keen on her remaining flesh, I doubt he like your proposal of marriage any better.”

“He didn’t,” Thor admitted.

Loki cocked his head with interest, “You convinced him?”

“I convinced the dwarves to support her,” Thor explained.

“You bribed them,” Loki summarized with a smile. “I’m impressed you would go that far.”

Thor glanced at him, attempting to gauge Loki’s mood, “Are you still angry with me?”

Loki chuckled, “Less than I was.”

Thor shook his head and gazed into Loki’s eyes. “Still cute when you’re angry,” he mused.

“How cute?” Loki inquired, sliding his hands onto Thor’s hips.

Thor smiled at him and Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s. He was met with hungry desire as Thor’s tongue forced its way into his mouth before retreating so Thor could bite at his lower lip.

“Tell me, minion,” Loki said, his voice deep in his throat, “how does the little hammer kiss you?”

Thor opened his mouth to respond, and Loki covered it with his, and Thor’s tongue began chasing his, pinning it down before beginning the chase again. Thor’s hands slid up Loki’s back, while Loki’s pulled Thor’s hips flesh against his. Loki broke off for air, and Thor slid his lips down to Loki’s throat, sucking at the pale skin, and playfully taking it between his teeth.

“Thor,” Loki moaned.

His massive hands took hold of Loki’s slender thighs and pulled them onto his hips. Loki pressed against him, and Thor braced him against a nearby wall.

“Loki,” he growled, grinding against him.

Thor’s desperation was leaving him breathless. The few lovers Loki had taken on Jotunheim were nothing compared to Thor’s animalistic desire, and unrelenting demand for pleasure. One wouldn’t expect it if they only saw him at court, and may only suspect it if they saw him on the field of battle, but the Prince of Asgard was anything but when pursuing his pleasure.  His fingers were remarkably nimble, and he freed Loki’s cock from his trousers before he had fully processed what Thor was doing.

“How do you want me?” Loki breathed as Thor stroked him with one hand, while freeing himself with the other.

Thor released his manhood and used the free hand to explore Loki’s anatomy, his other hand still stroking Loki. His fingers found Loki’s vaginal lips and spread them; he was already wet. Thor smiled at Loki and retrieved his cock, guiding it to the opening he had yet to explore. Loki gasped as Thor pushed inside him, before closing his eyes to savor the sensation of Thor’s hardening manhood inside him.

“Have you missed this, my love?” Thor inquired, forcefully opening Loki’s tunic and kissing his pale chest.

“Yes,” Loki confessed, burying his fingers in Thor’s golden hair.

Thor bit at Loki’s pecks. “I have too,” he whispered.

“Mjolnir…?” Loki asked before a cry of pleasure escaped his lips.

Thor chuckled at the sound before kissing Loki’s mouth. His cock twitched, and he spilled inside Loki, a low moan escaping his mouth and into Loki’s. Loki braced himself against Thor and pushed against him until Thor went limp inside him. Thor flipped them around, so his back was against the wall before sliding to the floor. He pulled out and Loki rested his head against Thor’s chest and listened to the war drum beat of his heart.

“Been a while?” Loki mused.

“Yes,” Thor admitted.

Loki smiled, “Thought so; we both know you can last much longer than that.”

Thor let out a heavy sigh.

“You haven’t…with Mjolnir,” Loki stated.

“No,” Thor confessed.

Loki sat up and looked Thor in the eye with a confused look on his face, “What brought on this chastity?”

Thor didn’t respond, and Loki noted that this was the second time he had fallen silent when discussing his sex life with Mjolnir. He had just proven that his passion had not cooled during their time apart, which caused Loki to consider his next words carefully.

“Or is this a matter of, presence of desire, over repression of it?”

Thor blinked in surprise, and Loki knew he’d gotten to the heart of it.

“There’s nothing wrong with her,” Loki insisted, staring into Thor’s eyes.

“I know this, Loki,” Thor reassured him, “and I asked her regardless.”

Loki gave him a hard look, “If I learned anything on Jotunheim, it’s that Asgard is exceedingly ignorant about sexuality. And you can be, intolerably demanding.”

“What are you getting at?” Thor demanded.

“I may not like her,” Loki sighed, “but if you are going to marry Mjolnir, understanding that she is not as sexual a being as you are, will serve you well.”

“You learned all of this on Jotunheim?” he replied, impressed by Loki’s knowledge.

“And more,” Loki assured him before getting to his feet and tucking his cock back in his trousers.

“Loki,” Thor moaned; he had not expected him to get up so soon.

Approaching footsteps sounded in their ears, and Mjolnir rounded the corner. Despite Loki’s magic, she appeared to know exactly where they were, and stopped in front of where Thor sat. Loki cocked his head at her before extending the protection of his magic to her.

“There you are,” she said with a light smile.

“How did you know where we were?” Loki inquired.

Mjolnir chuckled, “Followed your essence.”

Loki closed his eyes; how had he forgotten to account for that? When she had been a hammer, her ability to track a person’s essence had served them well during many battles. However, this skill now promised to become a problem if Loki didn’t adapt his magic to counteract it.

“It wasn’t easy,” Mjolnir offered, “I figured you were still in this area, but I could only sense you once I got close.”

“Noted,” Loki muttered. “I never liked that power.”

“It did take the fun out of hide-and-seek,” Mjolnir agreed.

“What do you think the illusions were for?” Loki returned with a smile.

Mjolnir returned his smile, “I always thought that was you having fun.”

Thor tucked his cock back inside his trousers and hauled himself to his feet. “You were looking for me?” he said with an embarrassed cough.

“I was looking for Loki,” Mjolnir said apologetically.

“Me?” Loki blinked.

“Yes, there’s something I wish to discuss with you,” Mjolnir replied in a tone of professionalism.

Loki glanced at Thor, but he knew as much as Loki did, so he decided to take the bait. Mjolnir smiled at him and hooked her arm under his before leading him out of the stables. Loki slowly dispersed his magic and turned his attention on Mjolnir. To passers-by, he appeared to be escorting her, and after a while, she rested her arm on his, so he was in truth, but she dictated where they went.

“Loki,” she said after a while, “I take it Thor told you that we are to be married?”

A dagger to the heart would have been just as subtle. “He did,” Loki confirmed, his smile masking his true feelings. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir replied, returning his smile. “That brings me to the reason I asked to speak with you.”

“Go on,” Loki prompted.

“If I am to be queen,” she continued, “I will need to begin building my household and counsel.”

“The sooner, the better,” Loki advised.

Mjolnir nodded, “My thoughts exactly, which is why I would like you to become my personal advisor.”

Loki’s smile dropped, he had used the same tone enough to recognize when he was being told something and not asked.

“Are you sure that’s wise, little hammer?” he mused.

“You were raised in this palace,” Mjolnir reminded him. “You know every politician, and every trick they employ. Also, if we’re being honest, you know Asgardian law better than Odin, and he wrote half of it.”

“Flattery will only get you so far, little hammer” Loki said disapprovingly.

“We have a common opponent, trickster,” Mjolnir continued. “With you as my advisor, we can make things…difficult for him. Of course, I understand why you wouldn’t want the position; it would require the two of us to work long nights together. Thor might even come into my chambers to perform his husbandly duties, only to find that we’re still working. Again, I understand if you would rather not.”

“When you put it like that,” Loki said, pulling his lips back into something that lay between a smile and a sneer.

“Just think of the positive association Jotunheim will gain,” Mjolnir added. “By advising me, you are also improving your own reputation.”

“Clever, little hammer,” Loki praised.

Mjolnir smiled, “I just need to know one thing, trickster.” She stopped walking and turned to face him. “Am I going to have to watch my back with you, or can I trust that the, _rewards_ , of being my advisor are enough incentive to keep you on my side?”

Loki chuckled at her. “I think I’m beginning to like you,” he admitted.

“That’s not an answer,” Mjolnir returned.

“I accept your most generous proposal,” Loki said sincerely.

“Thank you,” Mjolnir replied.

Loki veiled them from Heimdall, “As to keeping Thor _distracted_ , as I understand it, such things are not to your taste.”

“What business is it of yours?” Mjolnir demanded.

Loki’s face softened, “There is nothing wrong with not wanting him right now. Thor is a sexual being; learning some self-control will not harm him.”

“Why does this interest you?” Mjolnir inquired, her voice soft.

“All my life, I was told that I was broken because of my tastes,” Loki explained with a sharp edge in his voice. “and the months I spent on Jotunheim showed me just how damaging my time on Asgard was. Odin will want an heir, and if he had his way, you would give birth nine months after your wedding night. However, if he is truly your opponent, you will not allow him to damage you.”

Mjolnir found herself giving Loki an appreciative smile.

“He will get an heir,” Loki continued. “When you and Thor are ready, and not before.”

Mjolnir nodded graciously, “I think I’m beginning to like you.”

“A dangerous thing, little hammer,” Loki smiled, offering her his arm.

She returned his smile and took his arm, “I know the dangers, trickster.”

As they resumed their walk, with a seed of camaraderie taking root in their breasts. Whether they liked it or not, their paths were joined by their love for the same man. So long as Odin sat on the throne of Asgard, none of them could be truly happy. Only when Thor succeeded him could a new future be built. It was a goal at best, and a dream at worst, but so long as the hope of a better tomorrow existed, Odin would be the opponent of the god of mischief, and the hammer of the gods.


	3. Thunder and Lightning: Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjolnir begins preparing for her wedding by inviting representatives from Alfheim, Svartalfheim and Vanaheim, and making an unusual request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be longer than I planned, but that's okay! From the looks of it, some of the chapters from here on in may be longer than the ones in earlier sections, but that just means more story per chapter. 
> 
> No new tags for this chapter. There is a sexist character, but he's more annoying than anything else. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left me kudos and comments! I appreciate hearing from you and your kudos brighten my day! Thanks again!

The caw of a raven snapped Mjolnir out of a dreamless sleep, and she found herself alone in a small bed. Now that she and Thor were engaged, Frigga had insisted they sleep in separate chambers. While it would not have been difficult for Mjolnir to sneak into Thor’s rooms and back out again without being seen, both had too much respect for the Queen of Asgard to incur her wrath.

Mjolnir rolled onto her side before reluctantly pushing back the covers and getting up and pulling on her dressing gown. As she padded into the bathing chamber, her body begged her to return to bed, but she splashed cold water on her face in retaliation. She had a meeting scheduled for mid-morning, and it was crucial that everything go according to plan. If she went back to bed, she would lose valuable preparation time, which would make her more nervous than she already was.

She walked back into her bed chamber and retrieved one of many pieces of parchment she had been scribbling notes on for the past week. Her eyes ran over a translation from the language of the Light Elves that had been giving her trouble since mid-week. A sharp knock at her door drew her attention, and she called for her visitor to enter.

“I thought you would be up,” Loki sighed, closing her chamber door behind him. “Still going over that translation?”

Mjolnir let out a frustrated growl, “I’m still not satisfied with the wording.”

Loki walked to her side and read over her shoulder. “You’re overthinking it,” he said in her ear.

“I would think about it less, if the Alfheim ambassador liked me more,” Mjolnir returned.

“I thought Alfheim was one of the first Realms to support you?” Loki mused.

Mjolnir sighed, “The ambassador attempted to dissuade the king during my audience with him. Which is why I want this translation to be perfect.”

“The dwarves enchanted you will Allspeak,” Loki reminded her, “the ambassadors will be able to understand every word you say in their native tongue.”

“Translation is one thing, meaning is another,” Mjolnir snapped, “and I don’t want my meaning to be lost.”

Loki sighed in defeat; they were falling into the familiar pattern this conversation had begun to produce over the past few days. He would tell her to worry less, and she would find a new way to worry about it.

“You should get dressed,” he advised. “The ambassadors will be here before you know it.”

Mjolnir nodded, but continued to scrutinize the paper in her hands.

“Mjolnir?” Loki said, making his voice soft. His tone had the desired effect of making her drop her guard and look up at him, which made snatching the paper from her hands effortless.

“Loki,” Mjolnir scolded.

He held the paper behind his back. “Get dressed, then you can worry about it,” he said firmly.

“Fine, go,” Mjolnir insisted, gesturing for him to leave.

Loki smiled, “I will.”

“Leave the paper,” Mjolnir ordered.

“You’ll worry over it if I do,” Loki countered.

Mjolnir huffed at him, “Stay then. I don’t want that paper leaving this room.”

“Who would I show it to?” Loki demanded as Mjolnir marched to her wardrobe.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, “How should I know, trickster?”

“My, my, little hammer, aren’t you tense this morning?” he replied as she opened the wardrobe doors.

She responded by throwing a boot at him, which fell harmlessly through an illusion he had created when she’d opened the doors.

“That will not gain you favor with the ambassadors,” Loki commented, leaning against her bedframe. “Perhaps if you told me what this was all about-”

“-I’ve told you before, no,” Mjolnir snapped.

“You’ve gone to all this trouble,” Loki continued, his voice even, “allow me to shoulder some of your burden.”

Mjolnir laughed and selected a gown. “This is one matter I do not require your council for,” she said, closing the wardrobe doors. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like some privacy.”

“How do you know that for certain?” Loki inquired, walking to the far corner of her room and facing the wall.

“How do I know you’re really in that corner?” Mjolnir returned.

“I suppose you’ll have to trust me,” Loki replied. “Besides, I have no interest in you.”

Mjolnir glanced at him before stepping behind an oak changing screen. “Then I suppose you’ll have to trust me about the meeting.”

“Which ambassadors are coming?” Loki inquired.

“You know which ones,” she returned, removing her dressing gown.

Loki smirked, “Then prove to me that you know them.”

“Alfhid, ambassador of Alfheim and second cousin once removed of the King of Alfheim,” Mjolnir muttered, pulled her nightgown off over her head. “Freyr, Prince of Vanaheim has elected to come in place of his ambassador-”

“-Freyr is the elder brother of?” Loki interrupted.

Mjolnir glared at him from behind the screen. “Frigga, Queen of Asgard. Their sister, Freyja tends to their father, who has been in poor health for years, but continues to reign over Vanaheim.”

“You’ve been paying attention,” Loki praised. “Now, what of Svartalfheim?”

“King Dvalin serves as his own ambassador, preferring to discuss matters of the Realms in person,” Mjolnir replied, slipping into her dress.

“What else?” Loki prompted after a short pause.

“I’ve heard that he’s fond of drink, and holds his people in high regard,” Mjolnir continued. “Odin summoned Eitri and Brokk to confirm that I was indeed who I say I am, and they pledged to support me with their king’s blessing.”

“Ah,” Loki said nervously, “so you haven’t me him?”

Mjolnir poked her head out from behind the changing screen; he was still facing the wall, “Why?”

“He has rather…archaic views of women,” Loki elaborated.

“I see,” Mjolnir nodded, walking to the wardrobe and selecting a pair of low heeled shoes, made of the same material as her dress.

“Are you still certain you do not want my advice?” Loki mused.

Mjolnir slipped her feet into her shoes and strode towards him, the clicking of her heels alerting him that she was dressed. Loki turned and took in her attire; her dress was silk, died the color of sapphires and embroidered with silver thread to resemble stars. A delicate silver belt gathered the dress at her waist, and as she walked, Loki caught brief glimpses of her heeled shoes.

“You certainly look the part,” he admitted.

“I would hope so,” Mjolnir replied softly. “Shall we?”

Loki nodded, and they exited her chambers. As they walked towards the queen’s audience chamber, where Frigga had insisted Mjolnir meet with the ambassadors, they came upon Odin, and a dwarf, who could only be King Dvalin.

 “-and here she is now,” Odin said, breaking off their conversation.

“Mjolnir,” the dwarf king smiled, his voice deep and gravely.

He had broad shoulders, and a muscular build, which his attire only hinted at. His eyes were dark brown, and his hair and beard were the color of charcoal, with streaks of grey, and decorated with braids and golden clasps.

“Your Majesty,” Mjolnir replied with an appropriate bow of her head, “welcome to Asgard.”

“It certainly has grown more beautiful since last time I was here,” King Dvalin commented to Odin. “Then again, the craftsmanship of my people is unrivaled in its beauty, even when covered in layers of silk.”

Mjolnir forced a smile.

“Who is this?” King Dvalin demanded, turning his attention on Loki.

“Loki of Jotunheim,” the son of Laufey replied.

“He was raised here on Asgard,” Odin reminded the dwarven king.

King Dvalin’s belly rumbled with laughter, “Ah yes! Now I remember! The Jotun runt you raised as your son! Hardly recognized him with his hair braided back like a woman.”

Loki forced a chuckle.

“If you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to,” Odin said after a short silence.

“Of course,” King Dvalin smiled. “Always a pleasure to see you, All-father.”

“Likewise,” Odin replied before leaving the group.

Once the All-father was gone, the dwarf king turned his gaze on Mjolnir. “Alfheim silks were made to be removed,” he commented with a sly smile.

“By husbands,” Mjolnir returned, “and I doubt Thor would thank you for doing his job.”

King Dvalin smirked at her before entering the audience chamber.

“If he dies,” Mjolnir hissed to Loki, “I will pay you handsomely.”

“I thought you needed him?”

Mjolnir glanced at him, “Accidents happen, trickster. I thought you knew that?”

“Focus on your objective,” Loki whispered in her ear, “and let me worry about Dvalin.”

“Gladly,” Mjolnir replied with a smile.

She and Loki entered the audience chamber, and found the other two ambassadors waiting for them. Alfhid stood in the center, dressed in a forest green dress, trimmed with gold, which set off her honey-gold hair that cascaded to her waist. Her eyes matched her dress, and greeted Mjolnir coldly, while her dark lips curled into a smile.

“It has been too long, ambassador,” Mjolnir replied in a warm tone. “Thank you for coming.”

“Mjolnir!” Freyr exclaimed as she turned away from Alfhid.

She smiled at him, and graciously accepted his warm embrace. The Vanaheim prince stood as tall as Thor, and boasted eyes of the same color, while his long, strawberry blonde hair was reminiscent of Frigga’s. He had a warm smile that put Mjolnir at ease, which he then shared with Loki.

“I think your hair is longer than mine!” he exclaimed, gesturing to Loki’s braid.

Loki smiled, “I think it has.”

“Good to see you, nephew,” Freyr whispered, taking Loki aside.

Loki looked at him in surprise.

“I was your Uncle Freyr for many years, Loki,” the Prince of Vanaheim smiled. “The truth of your parentage doesn’t change that.”

“Ambassadors, if you would please take your seats,” Mjolnir called, saving Loki from responding.

A polished oak table had been placed in the center of the chamber, with two chairs on each side, and one at the head, which Mjolnir claimed. Loki sat at her right, with Freyr on his. Across from Loki was King Dvalin, with Alfhid at his left.

After a moment Mjolnir cleared her throat, took a breath, and stood up to address the ambassadors. “All of you have known Thor many years,” she said calmly. “Most of you were present for his Naming. In the past two years, he has grown from a young warrior, into a wise prince, worthy of his father’s throne.”

Her opening statement was met with a collective nod of agreement.

“On Vanaheim, there is a saying; ‘Let a man find happiness and then let him be wed,’ and Alfheim has a similar saying; ‘A great queen stands beside a wise king.’ Thor knows the importance of who he selects to rule alongside him, and has seen this by observing his mother.”

Even King Dvalin respected Frigga as Asgard’s queen, and had striven to find a woman of equal mettle to be his queen.

“Ambassadors, I am a stranger to you. I have nothing of value to offer the All-father; I am no one’s daughter, and yet, the Prince of Asgard has found me worthy to be his wife. It is for that purpose that I asked each of you here today. I was brought into being on Svartalfheim, but I am no dwarf. My life has been spent on Asgard, but I am not Asgardian. I am of the Nine Realms, and I wish to honor this on the day I am wed. To that end, I humbly ask a gift from each of you. Each item will reflect the greatness of your Realm, and give honor to your craftsmen.”

“I take it you have items in mind?” Alfhild returned.

Mjolnir smiled pleasantly, “I do, ambassador. From the Light Elves of Alfheim, I ask for a dress made of your finest silk, which has given your Realm its wealth. From the Dwarves of Svartalfheim, I ask for a sword, to be given to my husband, in accordance with Asgardian tradition. As I was forged on your Realm, you are the closest thing I have to family, and I would not accept a family sword made by any other craftsmen.”

“You honor us,” Dvalin said, bowing his head.

Mjolnir bowed her head in reply, “From the Vanir of Vanaheim, I ask-”

“-If you will forgive my interruption,” Freyr said, his voice kind, “but I know my sister, Frigga, will want to give you a gift on your wedding day. Please accept it on behalf of her people.”

“If that is your wish, ambassador,” Mjolnir replied humbly. “Finally, from the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, I ask for a veil, made from your legendary ice magic, for there is power and beauty in it.”

The room stirred with uneasy glances and harsh whispers between King Dvalin and Alfhid.

“Prince Loki,” Mjolnir continued, unfazed by the noise at her left, “you were sent here by your father, to act as Jotunheim’s ambassador. Will you be your people’s craftsman?”

Loki looked up at her with distaste in his eyes. “You honor me, and my people,” he replied graciously.

“Will these gifts be given in addition to the mead for you and the bridegroom?” Alfhid inquired in a loud voice.

Freyr laughed, taking everyone off guard. “My nephew could drink the entire royal supply in three days, and that’s a generous estimation! Asgardian tradition demands that bride and bridegroom be given enough mead to last through their honeymoon. What Mjolnir has asked of us is a trifle in comparison. Any bride would be given the treasures of her mother to wear on her wedding day. Is it right that Mjolnir, the hammer of the gods, who had defended our Realms, be denied the gifts we graciously give to those we protect?”

“Forgive me,” Alfhid said, choosing defeat over a quarrel with Freyr, “I meant no disrespect. Alfheim would be honored to create a dress for Thor Odinson’s bride.”

“It is an honor for us all,” Loki agreed.

Mjolnir smiled at the table, “I am grateful for your acceptance, ambassadors, and I thank you once again for coming here today.”

“How could we refuse an invitation from such a beauty?” King Dvalin mused, looking up at Mjolnir with a look that left little to the imagination.

Mjolnir dismissed the ambassadors, and extending an invitation to lunch, which Alfhid and the dwarven king declined.

“Perhaps another time,” Mjolnir smiled at them as they left.

“I wouldn’t count on it, knowing Alfhid,” Freyr whispered in Mjolnir’s ear.

Mjolnir chuckled in reply.

“I must say though, your plan was quite the success,” Freyr praised. “Especially your wording.”

“My wording?” Mjolnir repeated.

Freyr nodded, “A literal translation of the Alfheim phrase would be, ‘A queen of greatness stands with a wise king’ but I take it you knew that.”

Mjolnir’s cheeks pinked.

“However, your phrasing of, ‘A great queen stands beside a wise king’ conveys the meaning better when retranslated,” Freyr added.

Mjolnir flashed a triumphant smile at Loki.

“She has spent the past few days translating and retranslating that phrase for that exact reason,” Loki explained to Freyr, who nodded in approval of her efforts.

“Attention to detail will serve you well.”

Mjolnir smiled at Freyr, “Thank you.”

“Shall we dine?” he inquired.

Mjolnir hesitated. “Go ahead without me, I should tell Thor-.”

“Of course,” Freyr replied with a soft wink. “We won’t wait for you.”

Mjolnir nodded to him before rushing to find Thor. Morning training had just concluded, so she went to his chambers first.

“A moment,” he called when he knocked.

She waited, then entered. Thor was naked from the waist up, and his chest was still damp from his post-training bath.

“Mjolnir,” he smiled, “how was your meeting?”

“A stirring success,” she reported with a broad smile, which Thor returned.

“I should think so,” he praised, “will all the work you put into it.”

Mjolnir sighed, and Thor put his hands on her shoulders while kissing her forehead.

“I am so proud of you,” he whispered with a smile.

“Thank you,” Mjolnir replied, returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.  “Now please, get this dress off me.”

Thor blinked, and Mjolnir took advantage of his momentary confusion to press a longing kiss on his lips.

“You’re…?” Thor breathed, his voice catching in his throat.

Mjolnir smiled at him and gave him another kiss, “Yes, my treasure.”

Thor returned her smile before pulling her onto his hips. Laughing, he carried her to his bed and laid her down on it, kissing her deeply as he did. He eagerly pushed her skirt up to her waist, running his hands over her flat stomach, slender hips, and down her legs, which she spread under his touch. Mjolnir clumsily pulled at her dress before working it over her head. Thor smiled up at her and slid up her body; she hooked her legs around his waist and his hands took hold of her breasts, all while they stole the air from the other’s mouths with long, desperate kisses.

“My one,” Thor gasped, sliding his arms around her.

He braced her against his body and rolled over, so she was lying on top of him. Mjolnir pushed her hips against Thor’s and he guided to his erect penis. He teased her before pressing the head against her vaginal lips, allowing her to take him in slowly, as short gasps of pleasure escaped her lips. Once she had taken him, he began building a slow, steady rhythm, and she moved with him until he felt himself nearing climax. He pulled out of her and came on the sheets. Mjolnir mounted him as he thrust into the mattress, pressing into him until he went limp beneath her.

“My treasure,” Mjolnir whispered, kissing him between the shoulder blades.

Thor rolled over and she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, while the other stroked her hair. They lay in silence, feeling the rise and fall of the other’s chest, and allowing the sound of their breathing to lull them into a state of drowsy contentment. Were they to be discovered at this point, it could be disastrous for their engagement, but the warmth and closeness they felt to each other made the rest of the world fall away. Birdsong drifted into their ears, and a soft breeze carried in the sweet aroma of the flowers from the gardens below. The latticing over the windows broke up the harsh, early afternoon light so it fell in soft patterns over the floor. Everything was soft and warm, as if they were encased in a bubble that separated them from Asgard, and neither had any intention of leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want/ need an explanation for Mjolnir's actions at the end of the chapter, just know that Freyr / Frey was worshiped as a fertility god ;) 
> 
> In mythology, Frigga and Freyja are not sisters, but their characteristics are sometimes mis-attributed to the other. This reminded me of the accomplishments of one sibling are often mistakenly given to another by people who don't know them too well, so I made them sisters. I also needed to build an extended family tree for next chapter -which may, or may not be up tomorrow, we'll see how today goes


	4. Thunder and Lightning: Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir's wedding day arrives and there is much to be done before the ceremony can take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Nordic wedding traditions are unique and interesting, so many of them got worked in. 
> 
> Tag for this chapter: Assisted Bathing 
> 
> On their wedding day, a bride and groom would bathe (separately) to wash off their maidenhood/bachelorhood and they would be attended by married family members. I could not find what 'attended on' entailed, so I wrote it as assisted bathing.

Loki lay on his back, his hands folded under his head, and his eyes unfocused. The day he had been dreading for half a year had finally come; Mjolnir and Thor’s wedding day. Guests had been arriving all week, and the palace was claustrophobic with the extra bodies and the attendants they had brought with them. Yet, in spite of the extra eyes, he had been able to sneak into Thor’s chambers on the eve of his wedding. He was resting his head on Loki’s chest, which he kissed, causing Loki’s eyes came back into focus.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, “I need to leave.”

Thor pulled himself forward, so their bodies were perfectly aligned. He stroked Loki’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Must you?” he whispered.

“Odin will be here shortly,” Loki reminded him. “You have a long day a head of you.”

Thor gave him an affectionate smile, “If only I could marry you as well. Then I would be satisfied.”

“I doubt either of us will be,” Loki muttered.

Thor narrowed his eyes doubtfully at him, and Loki kissed him. “I have to go,” he insisted.

“I love you,” Thor replied, before rolling off Loki’s chest.

Loki slid out of bed and retrieved his clothes from the floor, while Thor went back to sleep.

 

**The Groom**

Thor had just begun to dream when a knock at his chamber door woke him. Odin stepped in, accompanied by his brothers, Ve and Villi, neither of whom Thor had seen in years. They were as tall as Odin, with broad shoulders and wide builds; a family trait. Villi’s hair was grey with flecks of white, while Ve’s was still blonde, but was greying at the roots. As a boy, Thor had looked up to his Uncle Villi. He was known throughout the Realms as an explorer and adventurer, which had made him the hero of many childhood games with Loki. Ve, on the other hand, was known for his devotion to recording the history of Asgard and the Realms. He had travelled to distant ends of Yggdrasil’s branches, but always in the pursuit of knowledge, which had made him a childhood hero of Loki’s.

“Good morning, my son,” Odin said affectionately.

Thor yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, father,” he replied groggily. “Uncle Ve, Uncle Villi.”

“Big day,” Ve said with a nervous smile.

“I think you’re more nervous than he is!” Villi teased, clapping his brother on the back.

“Let’s not forget how nervous you were on your wedding day,” Odin smiled at Villi.

Villi laughed before glancing at Thor. “I was a wreck,” he admitted.

Thor chuckled and sat up, “You?”

“Just wait until you see her,” Villi promised. “Then, you’ll understand. I thought Odin was going to faint when he saw Frigga!”

“Your mother was radiant that day,” Odin confided, giving Thor a warm smile.

Thor rarely saw this softer side of his father, and he found himself attempting to imagine the All-father as a young man on his wedding day. He would have had both of his eyes then, and they would have lit up as Frigga walked towards him. The image he conjured was hazy, but there was a comforting warmth to it.

“I should get dressed,” Thor muttered.

He began to pull back the sheets, but his hand froze as he remembered that he was still coated with Loki’s come. If he got out of bed, they would see the evidence of their activities the night before. He could explain most of the bruises, and pass some of the come off as his own, but not all.

“Are you alright?” Ve inquired softly.

Thor dropped his gaze, trying to think of a convincing lie, but the only thought in his head was of Odin roaring at him in disgust before storming off to kill Loki.

“Oh, I see,” Villi smiled, causing Thor’s heart to race. “Someone had a little fun last night that got a little…messy.”

Thor felt his cheeks warm.

“Why don’t we step out for a minute while the groom makes himself presentable?” Villi continued, turning to his brothers.

Ve nodded and Odin gave Thor a searching glance before the three brothers left his chambers. Once the door closed, Thor let out a sigh of relief and bolted to the bathing chamber. He ran a bath and vigorously scrubbed the evidence from his body. After drying off, Thor ran back into the bed chamber and pulled on a red tunic, and a pair of black pants and boots before stepping out to meet his father and uncles.

“Breakfast?” he inquired with a jovial smile.

The four of them made their way to the dining hall, where the table had been laid with hard boiled eggs, thick sausage links, crisp bacon, and an assortment of meats.

“You’ll want to eat a large breakfast,” Villi advised, piling a plate high with food for his nephew.

Ve nodded in agreement, “But don’t over indulge and make yourself sick.”

“I forgot what a pair of hens you two can be,” Odin smiled. “Thor can take care of himself.”

Villi chuckled and handed Thor his plate. “Father was more of a hen on his wedding day,” he whispered, nodding at Odin.

Thor smiled at his uncle and stabbed a sausage link with his fork.

 

**The Bride**

Mjolnir lay curled up in a ball, a knot of anxiety in her gut, and a flutter of anticipation in her heart. She and Thor had spent the past six months preparing for this day, with Loki aiding her in the planning. Invitations has been set out across the Realms. Within days, King Dvalin had accepted, as had Freyr and his sister Freyja, and the King of Alfheim. Unfortunately, recent assassination attempts had forced him to decline and send Ambassador Alfhild, whom Mjolnir had greeted with a forced smile.

A month after the invitations were sent out, Mjolnir heard back from earth, and she and Thor had been overjoyed to learn that the Avengers would be attending. Their excitement was diminished in part when they learned that Banner had declined to come, but their earth friends would still be a welcome addition to their wedding. Even if it meant monitoring Tony all evening to make sure he didn’t consume too much Asgardian ale.

She didn’t hear from Jotunheim until six weeks before the wedding. When the response had come, she had taken it to Loki to confirm that she was translating it correctly. The Jotun ambassador was coming, along with King Laufey himself.

“He’s likely curious to meet the woman who made me her advisor,” Loki had muttered.

Mjolnir pulled her knees to her chest, as the names and faces of her guests flickered through her mind. A soft knock at her door focused her attention, and she poked her head out from under the blankets.

“Good morning, Mjolnir,” Frigga smiled, stepping into the bed chamber.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair followed behind her, and once glance told Mjolnir that this must be her elder sister, Freyja.

“Good morning,” Mjolnir replied. “Forgive me, but, what are you doing here?”

Frigga smiled at her, “It is customary on Asgard for a bride to be cared for on her wedding day by her mother and married relations. While nontraditional for the mother of the groom to aid the bride, I will not have you prepare for your wedding alone.”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir whispered, overcome with gratitude.

“Frigg, always did have a kind heart,” Freyja mused.

Her sister gave her a triumphant smile before walking to the chamber door and opening it for a series of serving girls. They each carried a large, covered plate, which they set on and around Mjolnir’s bed before exiting. The final two brought in plates and utensils before closing the door behind them.

“Odin has claimed the dining hall,” Frigga explained, lifting the cover off the dish nearest Mjolnir. “So, I thought we would eat in here.”

Frigga and Freyja uncovered plates of various fruits, hard boiled eggs, sausage link, and assorted meats. Freyja prepared a plate for Frigga and then for Mjolnir, before arranging one for herself. Frigga sat on the end of Mjolnir’s bed, while her sister pulled a chair over and sat beside them.

“Everything will go according to plan,” Frigga assured Mjolnir as they ate.

“Even if it doesn’t,” Freyja added, “it will make for an excellent story later.”

Mjolnir forced a smile at them and Frigga placing a reassuring hand on her knee. “What’s worrying you?” she inquired.

“Everything,” Mjolnir admitted. “I should have grown my hair out. I shouldn’t have let Loki arrange the seating for the banquet. What if we run out of ale? What if I trip on my dress? What if I forget-.”

“-Shh,” Frigga whispered soothingly. “I’ve seen the seating chart myself, and everyone is where they should be. Odin’s steward has been keeping track of the amount of ale being brought in. He told me yesterday that there was twice the estimated minimum amount is in storage, and King Dvalin and King Laufey have yet to bring their barrels.”

“King Laufey has yet to arrive,” Mjolnir reminded her.

Frigga gave her a knowing smile, “When he does, everyone will stand in awe that the King of Jotunheim came to your wedding.”

“That hasn’t happened since…my wedding,” Freyja added.

“You were terrified of him,” Frigga teased.

“He’s the king of the Frost Giants!” Freyja exclaimed, making Mjolnir laugh.

Frigga smiled at her sister, and they both smiled at Mjolnir. They remembered their own wedding days, and the excitement and fear that had come with it. Frigga had only met Odin twice before they were married, and Freyja had met hers the day they were married. Their mother and the other married women of their family had spent the entire day soothing their nerves, and making them laugh until they forgot enough of their fears to walk down the aisle with a smile on their face.

 

**The Groom**

The air around Thor was stale and dry, but he continued to descend the stairs that led further beneath Asgard than he had ever gone. A torch flickered in his hand, creating a small orb of illumination around him, but that did not stop the hair on the back of his neck from prickling. He was going to the catacombs, and while there were no bodies buried there, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was waiting for him in the darkness.

“Fine, I dare you to down twenty steps,” Loki’s indigent voice sounded in his head.

Thor smiled and met the challenge. As children, he and Loki had competed to see who could go the furthest down the stairs. Loki had never enjoyed it, saying that the souls of the dead lingered below, but that had only made Thor dare him to go down further. In retaliation, Loki had always doubled Thor’s dare; a surefire way to play on Thor’s pride. The game always ended with Loki crying because Thor would push the dare too far. He had never meant to, but Loki had always known how to draw out his competitive nature.

Now he was descending the stairs for a different reason. It was customary for the groom to present his bride with a sword retrieved from the resting place of an ancestor. This journey also symbolized the death of the boy he had been, and the birth of the man who would care for his wife. For Thor, this meant descending into the ancient catacombs, where statues of the kings and queens of Asgard stood, with one possession at their feet. Their bodies, and most prized weapon had been burned, sending them to the halls of Valhalla, but the statues remained as a way to remember them.

The stairs come to an end, and Thor stepped onto damp stone, his torch casting long shadows on the white stone of the statues. He knew each of their names, and whispered them as he passed their statue until he came to his grandfather. Bor stood before him, immortalized in his battle armor, holding his mighty battle axe, and staring Thor square in the eye. At his feet was a metal box, which contained his sword.

Thor knelt before his grandfather, and whispered words of adoration and thanks before he lifted the lid and removed the sword.

Thor ascended the stairs with a lightened heart. He had done what he had failed to do as a child; he had descended to the catacombs, and seen the statues there with his own eyes. He had paid homage to his grandfather, and would present the sword of Bor to Mjolnir. His purpose was so clear that he could see it in his mind’s eye, which quickened his pace up the stairs. Odin, Valli, and Ve would be waiting for him to return. Once he did, they would take him to Odin’s bathing chamber, where they would wash him before his wedding began.

 

**The Bride**

On the eastern side of the palace, there was a bathing chamber, whose door had not been opened in millennium. There was a stiffness to the air inside, despite the vigorous cleaning process it had undergone throughout the week. The sunken tub was tiled with a mosaic of a maiden being bathed by two servants, while the surrounding floor, walls and ceiling were arranged to resemble Yggdrasil, with the tub at the center.

Despite knowing that she would only being wearing it for a short time, Mjolnir had elected to wear her pants and armor. While Freyja filled the tub and three large jars, Frigga set to work undressing her with nimble fingers. Once the bath was two thirds full, Frigga and Freyja helped Mjolnir into it and allowing her to soak.

After ten minutes, Frigga knelt beside her and washed her hair in a bowl of warm water, filled from one of the three large jars. When she was finished, Mjolnir stood, and Freyja and Frigga began to wash her body.

“You are marrying two men, Mjolnir,” Frigga informed her, while washing her right arm, “Thor and the Prince of Asgard. There will be times when they are one and the same, and others when they couldn’t be more different. The prince must always place the well-being of Asgard and its people first, and you will not always agree with that. Thor will not always agree with what he must do as the Prince of Asgard, or as its king, but duty comes first.”

“You may think you know that,” Freyja added, scrubbing Mjolnir’s stomach, “but when you see how much duty takes from a man, you will find yourself questioning it. Remember that you are married to a king, and that he draws his strength from you. It is a heavy burden to bare, but if you can ease some of the weight the crown places on him, then it is worth it in the end.”

Frigga nodded in agreement, and they poured out one of the jars, washing the rose scented soap from Mjolnir’s body.

“The same can be said of intercourse,” Freyja continued as she and Frigga began to scrub Mjolnir’s body a second time. “Until an heir is born, everyone will question you, and they will blame you for the absence of a pregnancy. Your husband could be away at war, and they would still find a way to blame you for not carrying his child. The sooner you have one, the easier it will be, but I know that isn’t always possible. Have a child when you and your husband are ready, but also remember that your people will gossip until you do.”

Frigga took hold of Mjolnir’s right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You are fortunate, Mjolnir, daughter of None,” she whispered.

Freyja nodded in agreement before starting on Mjolnir’s back.

“I am the daughter of the King of Vanaheim,” Frigga continued. “My marriage to Odin was arranged by our fathers to forge an alliance between Vanaheim and Asgard. You, my dear, are fortunate, because this has not been your fate. Thor chose you, Mjolnir. Remember that if you ever doubt his love for you.”

Mjolnir smiled at her before another jar of water was emptied on her. Frigga and Freyja took hold of her hands and helped her out of the tub. They wrapped her in a large, white towel, and Freyja drained the tub, while Frigga brushed out Mjolnir’s hair.

“Curls would look best,” Freyja recommended as she returned.

Frigga nodded in agreement, “Let’s dry her off first.”

The large towel was removed and the sisters each grabbed a smaller one, which they ran over Mjolnir until she was dry. Freyja then retrieved a bottle of rose scented oil from a small cabinet in the corner, which she rubbed on Mjolnir’s skin to make it smooth. Frigga then had Mjolnir sit on the edge of her tub, with her feet inside it, while Frigga curled her hair with thin strips of cloth.

It did not take long for Mjolnir’s short hair to dry, but Frigga insisted the strips of cloth be kept in until after she was in her wedding dress, which she sent Freyja to retrieve. She returned shortly with a black garment bag, and a smile on her face.

“Have you seen it?” she asked in an excited whisper.

Mjolnir shook her head, “During my fittings, they always insisted that I kept my eyes closed.”

“I can see why,” Freyja half-sang, opening the bag.

Mjolnir and Frigga were speechless. The gown was made of soft, pale blue silk, stitched with silver thread, and accented by glass crystals. The majority of the crystals were arranged in a starburst pattern on the bodice, while the rest were scattered like stars, or dewdrops, on the skirt, which was cut to resemble flower petals. This shape was then mimicked in the shape of the off-the-shoulder sleeves.

“There’s a note from the designer on the back of the bag,” Freyja informed them before reading it aloud. “From a dying star you were born, and given magic to bring the storm, whose rain makes the flowers grow.”

Mjolnir blinked back tears, and Frigga pulled the out of the bag, before loosening the corset back so Mjolnir could step into it. Once she did, Freyja’s deft fingers laced her in, while Frigga removed the cloth from her hair.

They stood back and nodded in approval, while Mjolnir beamed uncontrollably at them.

 

**The Groom**

On the western side of the palace, there was a similar bathing chamber, into which Thor was led by his father and uncles. Villi and Ve set to work filling the tub and the three jars, while Odin undressed his son.

“I have looked forward to this day for a long time,” Odin confessed, removing Thor’s tunic.

“Yes, you have,” Thor replied, keeping his voice level.

Odin hesitated, “I know you resent me for not giving you my blessing when you asked for it, but I do want you to be happy, my son.”

Thor met his eye, “Do you believe that I will be?”

“You went to great lengths to persuade me,” Odin reminded him. “You would not have done so if you did not love her. I now see why. She centers you, and makes you a better man; qualities I have found in my own marriage. So yes, I believe that you will be happy with her.”

Thor smiled, “Thank you, father.”

Odin finished undressing him, before helping him into the tub. Thor soaked for twenty minutes, while Odin and Ve washed and combed his long hair. Villi then helped him to stand, before Odin and Ve began to wash his body.

“You are a husband and a king,” Odin advised while he scrubbed. “You must balance your time between the two. If you neglect your duties, your wife will be happy, but your people will not. Neglect your wife, and you will accomplish many things, but your people will still not be happy when they learn that you neglect your wife. You must find time for both if your subjects are to be happy.”

“That will not be easy when you are first married,” Villi added, moving one of the jars so it was ready to pour. “You will want to spend all your time with your wife; especially since you chose her, Thor, but when your honeymoon ends, you will be expected to appear in court. Cherish your time with her, but, as your father said, there must be a balance.”

Villi and Ve poured the jar of water over Thor’s body, washing away the lilac scented soap.

“I think you washed me in Mjolnir’s soap,” Thor commented.

Villi smiled and shook his head, “No, this is the correct soap, but I am certain a woman picked it out.”

Odin smiled before he and Ve began to clean Thor a second time.

“Children will come,” Ve said, his voice soft and melodious, “but you must be patient. Your wife will be criticized until your first child is born, but you must not let her fall into despair over it. Everyone will blame her for not becoming pregnant, even if you are away; they will blame her. It can be overwhelming, and she may grow more desperate when you bed her until she conceives. You must set the tone with her; if you are too eager for a son, it could negatively affect her when it takes longer than expected for her to become pregnant. However, if you pretend not to care, she will begin to believe that you do not love her, or do not want to have children.”

Thor nodded nervously as his uncle’s words sunk in.

They dumped another jar of water on him and Ve and Odin helped him out of the tub, while Villi drained it. He then joined Odin in drying off Thor, while Ve combed out Thor’s hair. Ve worked methodically, never pulling at a knot, until his nephew’s hair glowed like spun gold in the afternoon sun. He then took small sections of hair in hand and braided two small chains on either side of Thor’s head, which met in the back before being braided in with the top layer of his hair, so the smaller braids appeared now and again in the larger one.

Odin and Villi examined their brother’s work and nodded in approval, before Villi and Ve retrieved Thor’s wedding attire.

First, he stepped into a new pair of black pants, with gold threading along the seams. His black boots were polished to a high shine, as was the new breastplate that had been made for the occasion. Thor carefully slipped into a sapphire shirt, which was trimmed with the same gold thread as his pants, before donning the breastplate. It was plated with white gold, with yellow gold and silver accents. Then came his blood red cloak, clipped at his shoulders with gold fastenings.

Odin, Villi, and Ve nodded in approval as Thor turned, examining his new clothes in the light.

“Let us go so we may meet your bride,” Odin said affectionately.

Thor smiled, and followed his father and uncles out of the bathing chamber and into the palace.


	5. Thunder and Lightning: Fifth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, and now the hour has arrived for Thor to be wed to Mjolnir.

**The Bride**

Freyja gave Mjolnir a reassuring smile before they parted ways. Frigga escorted Mjolnir to a small antechamber off the throne room, where Thor had invited Loki to his chambers two years before. A full-length mirror had been placed against one of the columns, and in it, Mjolnir caught her first glimpse of herself. Her eyes softened, and her breath hit her lungs like cold water, while Frigga gave her a warm, knowing smile.

“I have a gift for you,” Frigga whispered, walking to a small table beside the mirror that Mjolnir had not noticed. On it was a large, oak box, which Frigga slowly opened before retrieving the contents. She turned, and Mjolnir’s eyes widened. In her hands, Frigga held a wedding crown made of intertwining white and yellow gold bands. Small white, and blue diamonds were set in the sides, while a large blue diamond set in the center, with two white diamonds on either side.

“It was mine,” Frigga smiled, approaching Mjolnir, “and now, I give it to you, on behalf of the people of Vanaheim.”

Mjolnir stooped and allowed the Princess of Vanaheim to place the crown on her head. Once secured, they took in her appearance in the mirror.

“Beautiful,” she reassured Mjolnir in a soft voice.

Mjolnir looked at her reflection and nodded as Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder, “You just need your veil.”

“Yes,” Mjolnir whispered, staring at her reflection and monitoring her reactions.

Frigga glanced at her, but decided against speaking to Mjolnir; reasoning that doing so would only make her more nervous, Frigga moved to the shadows, where Loki was waiting.

He stepped forward, dressed as he had been on the day he’d returned to Asgard as the son of Laufey. Frigga nodded to him, and exited the chamber.

“The day has come,” Loki commented, approaching Mjolnir, who nodded in reply. He noted her silence and stopped at her side. “Nervous, little hammer?”

Mjolnir locked her eyes on his in the glass; her eyes were watery, but when she spoke, her voice was steady, “I should have grown my hair out.”

Loki smirked at her, recognizing the deflection. “You are,” he taunted.

“I don’t want to hear your pretty words, trickster,” Mjolnir returned.

A genuine smile crossed Loki’s lips, “Very well, I won’t hold back then.”

“You have a veil to make,” Mjolnir reminded him.

“I’m not going to until I know you’re not going to cry,” Loki growled.

Mjolnir met his gaze in the mirror, “I’m not going to.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not?” he challenged.

They stared each other down for several seconds before Mjolnir dropped hers.

“What if I can’t do this?” she whispered, her voice barely audible. “Maybe Thor would have been better off with someone else.”

“There’s still time to tell him that,” Loki replied in her ear. “The dwarves won’t like it, but at least Thor will be able to marry some princess that Odin approves of.”

Mjolnir stared at the floor, and Loki stepped between her and the mirror.

“He chose you,” he begrudgingly reminded her, “and he fought to have you by his side.”

Mjolnir’s eyes met his, “He could have done the same for….”

“It would have been difficult, but he could have,” Loki agreed. “Yet, here we are, as part of your scheme to unite the Realms.”

“You would have done something similar,” Mjolnir smirked.

“No one would have come to that meeting, had I called it,” Loki muttered. “They came for you.”

Mjolnir nodded, and Loki swallowed his pride. He knew what he needed to say.

“Thor isn’t a complete oaf,” he added, “he knew what he was doing when he asked for your hand. Now, prove him right, or call off the wedding.”

“I said I didn’t want to hear your pretty words,” Mjolnir muttered, “but, thank you.”

Loki nodded, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind closing your eyes while I make the veil.”

Mjolnir obeyed, and Loki drew his magic from its deep well inside him. He drew primarily from the Jotun magic he’d learned, but infused it with the Asgardian-Jotun magic he had developed, and allowed his power to build in his fingertips before releasing it.  He sculpted an elbow-length blusher out of sheet ice, thin enough for Mjolnir to see through, with artistically placed feather ice, and multicolored striped ice around the hem. Next, he formed a matching, two-tier cathedral veil, with the top tier falling to ballet length.

On its own, Jotun magic would have been able to create a veil, but it would have been stiff, solid, and impractical. However, when combined with the magic Loki had developed, the result was a softer material that would move as Mjolnir did, while still retaining the qualities of ice.

“Not too cold?” Loki inquired, finding Mjolnir’s eyes through the veil.

Mjolnir assessed her body temperature, “No.”

“Good,” Loki nodded, “what you asked is no small feat.”

Mjolnir turned in the mirror and watched as the veil moved effortlessly with her. “It’s beautiful,” she commented, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Loki replied. He watched her examine the veil for a moment before slipping back into the shadows; the ceremony was about to begin.

 

**The Avengers**

“How is that accomplished?” Tony inquired, his voice bouncing off the curved walls of Heimdall’s Observatory. “It’s obviously an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, but what do you use to stabilize it?”

“What you travelled on is called the Bifrost,” Heimdall corrected.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the gate keeper, “Tom-ate-toe, tom-ah-toe.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “remember what we talked about.”

“What? I’m just asking the nice man a question,” Tony replied innocently.

“You are never just asking questions,” Natasha muttered, leading the group out of the Observatory.

“That’s how world-ending stuff happens,” Clint added as they climbed into a waiting, open carriage.

Tony paused, waiting for everyone to climb in before replying, “I apologized, didn’t I?”

Natasha rolled her eyes while Steve examined his attire. “Do you think we’re underdressed?”

Tony had insisted upon buying him a suit for the occasion; indigo America cut, with a white button up shirt, dark brown oxfords, and a grey tie. Clint wore a black English cut suit, with a dark purple bow tie, that Natasha kept teasing him about. She wore a fitted, scoop neck, black dress with matching heels, and wore her hair in soft curls. Tony had opted for a light grey Italian cut suit, black oxfords, and a red tie.

“By Asgardian standards, probably,” Clint shrugged.

“We’ll be late by anyone’s standards if Tony doesn’t get in,” Natasha reminded them.

“Fashionably late,” Tony corrected, climbing in.

The carriage rolled along the bridge and into the city, and the Avengers took in the sights around them. Red banners stitched with a golden hammer crossed with a thunderbolt fluttered in the breeze and children looked up at the passing carriage with inquisitive eyes.

“Definitely, underdressed,” Clint muttered to Steve. “We’re being shown up by kids.”

The carriage pulled up to the palace, and they were met by a young boy, who offered Natasha his hand to help her out of the carriage.

“I wouldn’t do that, kid,” Tony whispered, leaning over the side.

Natasha glared at him before taking the boy’s hand and allowing him to help her down.

“Anthony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Clint Bardon, and Natasha Romanov, I presume?” the boy asked in a polite tone once everyone had stepped out of the carriage.

“Yes,” Steve said before Tony could comment on the use of his full name.

The boy nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He led them down several long hallways until they came to the throne room, where their names were given to another young boy, who showed them their seats. They were positioned towards the front of the room, but far enough back that they could not be mistaken for family. Tony entered the row first, followed by Steve, Natasha and Clint.

“So, I looked up Nordic wedding traditions,” Tony whispered, leaning over so Clint could hear him too. “Do you think they’ll exchange swords with their wedding rings on them?”

“Swords?” Clint repeated, leaning across Natasha.

“Swords,” Tony confirmed. “Thor’s is supposed to be a family one he retrieves from their tomb. It’s supposed to represent that he’s become a man, and by giving Mj his sword, he’s bringing her under his protection.”

“Pretty sure Thor was already a man,” Steve mused.

Tony nodded in agreement, “Can’t argue with that.”

“Do you even know how to say her name?” Clint inquired.

“Of course, I do,” Tony scoffed before mumbling something unintelligible.

Clint smiled, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Mmmyeah…no, mew…something like that,” Tony muttered.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve all chuckled.

“Okay, you say it then,” Tony challenged as the room fell silent.

The Avengers turned to look over their shoulders, and joined the rest of the hall in staring at the three newly arrived guests. They stood taller than any of the other guests, their skin was dark blue, with raised markings, and their eyes were red. The tallest of them was bald and wore a long, dark green cape, and black pants adorned with rough leather and a white animal hide. His chest was bare, but he puffed it out with regal dignity. The next tallest had a long, black braid, and wore a cloak that matched the other’s. Animal furs and pelts clothed him, but only just. The shortest, the Avengers realized, as a woman, with black hair longer than the man’s. She also wore furs, with black pants and a shirt under it.

“What are _they_ doing here?” a nearby woman’s voice hissed.

“They invited _him_?” a young man whispered in disbelief.

“Inviting _Jotuns_ , it’s a disgrace,” an old man’s voice grunted.

The Avengers glanced at each other before the room feel silent a second time. Now, all eyes were on a lean man with long black hair, dressed similarly to the giants, but only as tall as the woman’s shoulder.

“Welcome to Asgard,” he said in a loud, calm voice to the tallest one, “King Laufey. You honor us with your presence.”

“Traitor,” a woman’s voice sneered.

“He is his son,” another woman’s voice replied.

The Avengers glanced back at Laufey and his companions, who were being escorted to their seats by the man who had greeted them. As the giants took their seats, the hall fell into an uneasy silence, which was soon broken by the sound of a horn. The people rose to their feet, the Avengers followed suit, then the giants.

 

**The Groom**

Thor’s mouth was dry, and his stomach was in knots. He paced restlessly, occasionally catching his father’s eye before continuing his mindless march. The horn was blown, and Odin stepped into the throne room, leaving Thor alone.

“Like all fathers, I have waited for this day for many years,” Odin said from his throne in a loud voice. “My son has found a woman to match him in combat and in wit, and my heir has found a worthy queen; I could not be prouder of him. I have watched Thor grow from an infant into a boy, and from a boy into a warrior. Today, he becomes a man.”

Another horn was blown, and Thor walked into the throne room. He was greeted on all sides by smiles, which he returned. Among them, were the faces of his friends from earth, who stood out against the clothing of the Realms, and the lying smile of the man he loved, who sat next to his stoic father.

Thor pulled his eyes away from Loki’s before he knelt before his father’s throne.

“Thor Odinson, is it your intention to be, on this day, wed to Mjolnir?” Odin inquired.

Thor swallowed a lump in his throat, “It is, All-father.”

“I have received her dowry from the dwarves of Svartalfheim, and I give you my blessing,” Odin continued, rising from his throne and retrieving Bor’s sword, which lay on a nearby gilded table.

“I accept your blessing, All-father,” Thor replied, rising and accepting the sword.

He stepped down and a third horn was blown, accompanied by the sound of the guests rising to their feet. Thor’s heart pounded as Mjolnir’s footsteps drew closer and closer until they stopped, just off his left shoulder.

“Mjolnir, is it your intention to be, on this day, wed to Thor Odinson?” Odin inquired.

“It is, All-father,” she replied, her voice minutely wavering.

“Stand beside him; give him your sword and accept his,” Odin continued.

Thor turned, and his head buzzed. He was lighter than air, and he couldn’t even see her face behind the veil Loki had created. Mjolnir held out the hilt of her sword to him, and as he took it, their fingers brushed, sending a jolt of sensation through both of them. He then offered her his sword, but the long hilt prevented their hands from meeting a second time. Attached to the hilts of their swords were their rings, which had been forged from uru and inlaid with detailed calligraphy. Mjolnir untied her ring from Thor’s sword and slid it onto the third finger of her left hand, while Thor did the same. They then joined their hands on the hilt of Bor’s sword.

“Thor Odinson, do you swear to love, honor, and care for this woman?” Odin’s voice asked, but Thor’s eyes were focused on where Mjolnir’s eyes were beneath the veil.

“I swear,” Thor replied.

“Do you swear to cast aside selfish ambition, to support her in all things?”

“I swear.”

“Do you pledge yourself only to Mjolnir?”

“I swear,” Thor vowed, his heart breaking for Loki and soaring for Mjolnir.

“Mjolnir,” Odin continued, “do you swear to love, honor, and care for this man?”

“I swear,” she replied without hesitation.

“Do you swear to cast aside selfish ambition, to support him in all things?”

Mjolnir’s hand squeezed Thor’s. “I swear.”

“Do you pledge yourself only to Thor Odinson?”

Thor waited for her reply with his heart in his throat. When she spoke the final “I swear,” her voice was so sincere and without doubt that Thor’s eyes began to water.

“What has been joined in my sight cannot be undone by man,” Odin announced. “Thus, on this day, I, Odin All-father proclaim Thor Odinson and Mjolnir wed. You may now exchange your first kiss as husband and wife.”

Thor slipped his fingertips under the hem of the blusher and threw it over her head. Mjolnir’s eyes were damp, but she was smiling with joy. Thor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. There was a roar of applause and which continued after they broke apart. They joined hands and walked out of the wedding hall with broad smiles on their faces and swords in their free hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another section done, wow! What I can't believe is that the next one will be the half-way point! Unfortunately, with how my schedule is arranged right now, I will likely have to change up my publishing schedule. I don't know what it will be yet, but I will try to publish consistently. 
> 
> Also, this section took a lot out of me, and your comments have given me quite a bit to think about. Honestly, I've been thinking of taking a short hiatus for a while now, but I keep telling myself to hold out until after part 5. It's not that I don't love this story anymore, I still do! But I may need to take a break. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support through kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, I've been trying to think of a ship/couple name for Thor and Mjolnir that I might use for tagging. idk. So far, I've come up with Thornir/ Thorlnir and Thunderstorm. What do you guys think?


End file.
